<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>男亲咖啡馆（番外） by yiyievonne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909825">男亲咖啡馆（番外）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyievonne/pseuds/yiyievonne'>yiyievonne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bnior - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyievonne/pseuds/yiyievonne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>男亲咖啡馆（番外）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>他渐渐靠近朴珍荣，下巴搁在他的左肩上，这个位置的话只要一侧头嘴唇就能沿着颈线往上爬找到可爱的耳垂。手从后面环住朴珍荣的腰，准备悄悄扯下围在他胯骨上的浴巾。</p><p> </p><p>察觉到身后人的动静，朴珍荣稍稍挣了一下没多反抗就被林在范一把抱起来，推倒在卧室的大床上。朴珍荣那张脸本来就看起来显小，刚吹完头发顺毛的样子像是乖巧的高中生，眼里还带着雾气一般朦胧。</p><p> </p><p>林在范欺身而上吻住了他的唇，他品尝着朴珍荣的下唇轻咬着他的唇瓣。但他要的远远还不够，舌头撬开朴珍荣的齿缝，轻而易举地进入，同他的软舌纠缠起来。越来越重的呼吸声落在对方脸上，湿吻让身体燥热，胀闷的感觉袭上心头。</p><p> </p><p>都说小别胜新婚，林在范发现朴珍荣今日似乎比平时更加敏感，沿着背后那道沟壑一路向下摸到腰间，朴珍荣挺起腰，双手在林在范的背上留下一道道用力按压的指印，身下的浴巾早已不知所踪。</p><p> </p><p>手举过头顶朴珍荣熟练地摸到了床边的润滑，挤满一手，摸上林在范粗大的性器挑逗般地用修长的手指反复勾勒青筋的弧度。另一只手则探向自己的后穴，绕着穴口按摩了一圈缓缓伸进一根手指，随后是两根、三根……力度逐渐加大，撑开自己的内壁，动作羞耻而诱惑。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯哼……哈……”</p><p> </p><p>耳边是朴珍荣给自己扩张时的呻吟声，林在范紧闭双眼极力克制自己的欲望，他不希望再弄疼这个宝贝了，所以要在开始做之前等他做好充分的准备。他抚慰着朴珍荣的大腿根部，自己的分身也在对方的手掌拨弄中越来越硬，顶端渗出了透明的汁液。</p><p> </p><p>“珍荣……”</p><p> </p><p>“耐心点……嗯……啊……”</p><p> </p><p>朴珍荣亲了亲林在范的脸颊，离开的时候嘴角露出了得逞的微笑。</p><p> </p><p>“好啊你。”</p><p> </p><p>看明白了他是故意让自己多等了一会儿，林在范两手抓住朴珍荣的腰侧，若有若无地捋着他痒痒肉。朴珍荣一下子乱了阵脚，像被强迫亲亲的小猫一样两只手胡乱推着林在范的胸口。肉柱瞬间挺进没入了一半长，林在范低头亲吻朴珍荣泛红的耳尖，为他理开遮住眼睛的发丝，胯下动作却更猛烈了起来，整根被又窄又热的肠道吃进。不给朴珍荣任何喘息的机会，随即用力的摆动下身顶弄起来。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯呜……嗯啊……哈……”</p><p> </p><p>虽然已经充分润滑，但是性器依旧巨大的惊人，做过几次，朴珍荣还是没有完全习惯这种被一个劲插入的感觉，他轻轻呻吟着，随着抽插无法克制地从自己口中发出情色的叫声。林在范已经渐渐熟悉了他的敏感点在哪里，被顶到舒爽，紧致的小穴不断收缩主动配合着吞吐身下的肉棒。</p><p> </p><p>“下次还敢再自己偷偷跑掉吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不会……嗯……不敢了……哈……”</p><p> </p><p>他的宝贝虽然是调皮了些，现在软糯的语气与他撒娇又好像是自己欺负了他，那双因情欲而有些发红的眼眸中倒映着他的脸。今后也只能看着我一个人，林在范憋着嘴说。他不是个不讲道理的人，但是对朴珍荣的占有欲就像猛兽护食的本能，圈在怀里不允许任何人靠近。分开的每一天看似平静，诺大的卧室里却剩下他一人辗转反侧，难以入眠。</p><p> </p><p>契合的身体搂着对方进入了高潮，在将要缴械之前林在范抽出性器，白色的黏浊射在了朴珍荣赤裸的身躯上，欲望发泄之后朴珍荣的脸因害羞更加潮红可人。</p><p> </p><p>林在范用浴巾包着抱起他来到浴室，朴珍荣的背脊上出了一层薄汗所以不能让他着凉了。他轻吻着朴珍荣的额头打开热水。</p><p> </p><p>“委屈你了再洗一次澡。”</p><p> </p><p>朴珍荣享受着恋人给他带来的舒适体温，手搭在林在范的脖子后面不肯放，尖尖的脚趾又不安分地沿着林在范的大腿向上来到他两腿中间。</p><p> </p><p>“一起洗。”嘴唇啄了一下林在范的鼻梁。</p><p> </p><p>夜，才刚刚开始……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>